Truth
by Angelcain
Summary: Rebecca is on a mission with the other S.T.A.R.S officers to find any surviors but what will she find? BXR a little of CXJ
1. Survivors

Truth 

Chapter 1: survivors

_S.T.A.R.S…special tactics and rescue service. Mission objective: Deep in the hills there is an old mansion. An umbrella back up research center. Now no one knows if anyone is there…It's up to S.T.A.R.S to investigate and save the survivors._

All the sounds that was heard was gun shots. Bullets being eaten away by inhuman creatures. A normal human would have died after one shot!.

"Find there weakness!" Jill said after firing another shot at a zombie "The heads! Aim for the heads!" Chris yelled to his other comrades. Barry backed away "It's no use, there's to many of them I suggest we back away" The team ran away to a different room. Lucky for them nothing big was waiting for them. Jill loaded her last bullets in her handgun "Great, just great" Chris sighed to himself he was starting to think all the people here were zombies and they were just shooting them. He set his eyes on the youngest member of the team "Hey Rebecca you ok?"

The 18 year old nodded. She has been quiet this entire mission and she looked really beaten. Chris stood up straight "Well I reckon we should spilt up, Jill go with Rebecca, Barry go with Richard. I'll go alone" The others nodded.

"Um…Chris?" Chris turned around to face Jill "what is it Jill?"

"Be careful" Chris smirked and nodded "I'm always careful" He turned and left the room Barry looked at Jill "Right Jill we'll take downstairs" Jill nodded "We'll take upstairs then come on Rebecca" she nodded and followed Jill up the stairs. Jill checked her gun "Damn! I'm running out of ammunition" Rebecca got out and spare box and handed it to Jill.

She sighed in relief "Rebecca you're a life saver, thanks" Rebecca nodded she looked up seeing two doors ahead of them.

"Right Rebecca I'll take the left you go right, if you run into trouble call me on this" Jill threw a radio towards Rebecca. Then Jill entered her door leaving Rebecca to the other door.

There wasn't anything when Rebecca walked inside…but still something didn't feel right. Something was going to jump out at her any moment. She tighten her hand around the dog tags around her neck, she felt they would protect her from any harm. Her ears heard the scraping footsteps and the horrible moaning "Oh no" Just as she was about to get out her gun. The zombie lashed out towards her. It's claws ripped the dog tags away from her neck and it was ready to sink it's teeth in to her. Rebecca screamed. In no time the door was kicked open and a bullet was shot straight into the disgusting creature's head "Rebecca!" Jill knelt by the shaking girl "are you alright?" Rebecca took a deep breath then nodded " Yes, thank you" Jill smiled and nodded. Rebecca touched her neck "Oh no!" then she started crawling around looking for something "Rebecca?" Jill asked in confusion "Found it!" Rebecca fasten the dog tags around her neck. Jill did, however manage to read the name on it.

"Billy Coen…who's he?" A huge blush appeared on the teen's cheeks "Um…he's a friend of mine" Jill stood up "I see…well anyway, let's continue our search" Rebecca nodded and followed Jill

Meanwhile downstairs "Damn! Not a single clue at hand!" Richard nodded at Barry's comment "This mansion is awfully big do you think Umbrella was trying to hide something?… I mean we just only found out about this abandoned place" Barry walked carefully down the corridor; ready to kill any unwanted visitors "yeah pretty much Richard, I don't really know what" Richard shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe the people here are zombies too" Barry nodded "I heard the T-virus was transferred here too…in my opinion it was a pretty stupid idea. Bloody killed everyone"

"Hey Barry…do you think there are any survivors here? Barry just shrugged "If not then…I'm wondering how the bloody hell were going to get out of here" Richard thought for a moment "oh yeah…the zombie dogs". "Yeah sick bastards…experimenting on poor animals it's sick to me, anyway Richard let's keep searching" Richard nodded and let Barry lead the way, but from the corner from his eye Richard saw something run past…it was too fast to be a zombie "Hey Barry did you see that?" Barry turned "Aww crap not another zombie" Richard shook his head " no it was too fast to be a zombie…I think it was a human" Barry laughed in disbelief

"Listen Richard the girls are upstairs, Chris will be somewhere else I think were the only humans here…I feel no one is alive here" "I know what I saw Barry" Barry turned to Richard "Then point out the direction and we'll head that way.

/ Hello This is my first Resident Evil story grins listen I'm sorry this first chapter is so boring but it'll get better I promise :D I just didn't know how I was going to start my story…oh and don't worry there will be romance giggles well thanks for reading so far…I'll get straight to chapter 2.


	2. The Tattooed Stranger

Truth

Chapter 2: The tattooed stranger

Everything was quiet down the long, gloomy corridor Chris walked in. He slowly walked with his trusty gun in his hands. The only sound that was heard was his own breathing and his own footsteps. Reaching the end of the corridor Chris felt safe enough to lower his gun. "There's nothing here" 

Then Chris heard the sound of a door opening, he raised his gun and turned to where the sound was coming from. "Looks like I spoke to soon" Chris whispered to himself. A figure was coming down the corridor it was too dark to see who it was but Chris wasn't going to take any chances. He aimed and the figure stopped making Chris's heart pound.

"Don't shoot!" Chris was quite alert, it wasn't the voice of any S.T.A.R.S officers. Was it a survivor? "Show yourself" The figure came to light. It was a very muscular man wearing a dark tight shirt and dark jeans. He had black/brown sleek back hair up to his shoulders and had dark cold icy colored eyes, and an Tattoo going down his arm. "Do you work for umbrella?" Chris asked the mysterious man but he frowned "Me? Umbrella? You have to be kidding me right? I don't work for them bastards" 

Chris put his gun down and put it away "Then who are you?" The stranger sneered "I have no intension of telling you" Chris frowned "If you want to get out of here alive you will cooperate" The stranger just leaned against the wall " I don't think so" then he started walking off but suddenly stopped "Your from S.T.A.R.S aren't you?…What's you name" Chris decided to answer his questions if it was the only way he would cooperate. "Yes I'm officer Chris Redfield from Alpha team and right now it's my job to bring any survivors to safety…and you seem to be one" "Tell me…how many other officers are here?"

Chris thought about this for a moment.

"Well there's five of us including myself…why do you want to know?" the Stranger turned to face Chris "I'm just curious" Chris stretched his arms "Well then, I've answered your questions now please answer mine…first what's your name?" The stranger looked down "It's…Billy" Chris smiled "Last name?" This man called Billy seemed to be full of secrets. He was so quiet, after a long silence Billy did finally answer "Coen…My name is Billy Coen, there you happy now?" Chris stood up straight "Well then Billy Coen I will make sure you leave this building alive, so just stick with me" Billy shook his head "Thank. But no thanks I can take care of myself" He showed Chris his gun then without another word he left in another room. 

Chris just stood there puzzled. That Billy guy did look professional but what the hell what he doing in a place like this?.

Meanwhile Jill was examining a body "This guy had no chance…" Rebecca was to busy looking at a bookcase to take any notice in what Jill was saying. The bookcase looked moveable. "Um…Jill?" "Not now Rebecca, I'm looking for keys or a card or something useful!" Rebecca took the opportunity to move the bookcase herself "a secret passage" Rebecca whispered to herself. She looked back at Jill, who was still checking out the body. Rebecca turned and walked into the secret passage herself, but without her knowing she stepped on a switch on the ground and the bookcase moved back into place closing it behind Rebecca.

Rebecca noticed this and ran back to the bookcase and she couldn't move it, she banged onto the door "JILL! HELP!" Meanwhile Jill gave up searching "No nothing…let's go Rebecca…Rebecca?" Jill turned around and Rebecca was no where in sight Jill began to panic "Rebecca! Where are you?!…oh shit what if she has left this room" Jill ran out. On the other side of the bookcase Rebecca heard this, she felt like crying "No!…Don't leave me alone" 

There was no hope. Rebecca turned around there were long stairs going down into the darkness. Rebecca took a deep breath and began walking down then the darkness started to swallow her up. In another place Chris seemed to have lost sight of Billy but then he heard running footsteps he turned around Jill was coming at fast speed "Chris!" Chris stopped Jill "Jill! Are you alright?" Jill seemed out of breath and she was rushing words "Chris…I lost her, I lost Rebecca! She's missing!" Chris put his hands on Jill's shoulders "Calm down where was she last?" 

Jill thought for a moment "Well I was checking out a dead body…she called my name, I heard her but I just didn't pay attention. I turned around and she was gone!…oh Chris what if something bad has happened to her?…it's all my fault" Chris tried to calm Jill down "I'm sure she's fine she's strong after all…now did you find anything on the body?" Jill shook her head "No…nothing what about you? Did you find anything?" Chris thought about Billy "Yeah I did…a person named Billy Coen" 

Jill looked up her eyes were wide "did you just say Billy Coen?" Chris raised an eyebrow "Yeah…do you know him?" "No but Rebecca does, she had dog tags with his name on it" Chris looked down "Rebecca…we have to find her I'll contact the others and get them to help us" Jill nodded Chris clicked a button. Meanwhile Barry's radio went off "This is Barry over!" he heard the voice of Chris "Barry! It's Chris Rebecca has gone missing" "Wasn't she with Jill?" Barry asked "Jill's with me, Barry forget the main objective for now and search for Rebecca" Barry nodded "Sure this Chris, Over and out" Barry put his radio back in his pocket and looked at Richard "Richard forget the fast moving thing. Rebecca has gone missing and now we must find her before we continue, Understand?" Richard nodded " Right"

/Woo hoo this is getting better. please review because there cool…:D Anyway Billy now in the story YAY now I can really fire things up smiles ;p


	3. Billy's Feelings

Truth

Chapter 3: Billy's Feelings

Rebecca reached the bottom of the long stairs she looked back up then sighed and started talking to herself calming herself down "Ok Rebecca breath in breath out your not going to get hurt…you an officer for goodness sake" Out of nowhere she remembered Billy's words it took her back to just after she was attacked by a giant centipede and Billy saved her and wiped away her tears "You're a brave girl Rebecca remember that"

Rebecca clutched the dog tags, she smiled at her memory "I miss you Billy" Then she entered the door in front of her. All she wanted was to get out of here then find Jill and continue her mission. Hey maybe if she found a survivor by herself then bring him or her to safety, no one would treat her as a little girl anymore. This thought lighten her mood and she held her gun in her hand proud.

Meanwhile Jill went a separate way from Chris. They thought it would be best to spilt up in search for Rebecca "Hello? Anyone in here?…Re.." Then she was interrupted by a voice "Yeah if you have come here for information then turn back round there's nothing here" Jill ran to see what that voice was coming from, turning the corner seeing a Muscular man tapping away on a computer "Who are you?" Jill asked then her eyes looked at his tattoos…a tattoo that was from the military "Are you…Billy Coen?" The man turned around quickly looking shocked "H…how?" He was hoping nobody else would find out his name. He was very secretive after all. "Rebecca…she has your dog tags, they have your name on them" Billy took a step forward "Rebecca! She's alive?! She's here!?" Jill nodded "Here yes, Alive…I don't know"

Billy heart felt heavy after Jill said that. How can his sweet Rebecca be dead? His gripped onto Jill's shoulders "I must find her! Tell me where she is now!" Jill pushed away from his grip "I'm looking for her myself…you can help if you want" Billy walked away and got out a radio just like the ones S.T.A.R.S officers had "You have a radio speaker?…just who are you?" Billy shushed Jill "Shhhhhhh I'm calling Rebecca" He walked by the computer again away from Jill, in hope to get some privacy…all the sound was crinkly rusted sounds "Come on Rebecca…answer me" Billy whisper to himself. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think her radio speaker is broken…don't worry we'll search everywhere for her" Billy turned away from Jill "I'll go alone…I'll find Rebecca by myself" He left the room quickly, Jill put her hands on her hips "He's so stubborn, I wonder what sort of relationship he has with her" She followed him through the door and saw him down the corridor "Billy, wait!" Billy turned around he frowned at Jill "I don't want you following me, I'll find Rebecca myself" Jill frowned back

"I'm sorry but Rebecca is apart of S.T.A.R.S it's also my job to look for a missing officer" Billy crossed his arms "Fine!…if you do find her before me…contact me?" Jill smiled and nodded "Who is Rebecca to you? Are you close friends?" Billy just turned his head but Jill saw his blush. Billy then walked away out of the door. Jill smirked "Or more then that" Billy walked quickly, he didn't want Jill following him again. He stepped foot into a huge library "This mansion is bigger then the last one…so many rooms…I don't know how but I will find Rebecca!"

He searched through a load of books in hope to find some information, pretty much throwing all the useless books. Billy then caught the sight of glowing eyes at the back of the bookcase. At first Billy just stood there, it was dark at the back of the bookcase so it was hard to see. Were they…snake eyes?" Billy then caught on "Aw Crap!" He took steps back the snake moved out and flashed it's teeth. Billy pointed his gun at it and fire…sadly the shot came to late and the snake managed to bite him. Billy felt it's teeth sink and it made him scream.

His voice was heard by Jill "Was that Billy? I'll go and investigate" She ran from room to room hearing gunshots and she followed the sound. Until she reached the library. She stood on a dead snake "What the fuck?" then she looked ahead seeing a load of dead snakes then Billy sitting there on the floor. His eyes closed and he was breathing heavy. Jill rushed to Billy "Coen! wake up!" "I am awake" Billy replied "What the hell happened?" Billy opened his eyes then frowned at Jill "What do you think?"

Jill looked at all his bite marks, all purple, all swollen. "Billy…you've been poisoned…stay here I'll find serum don't walk off on me this time" Billy closed his eyes again "I'm not going anywhere…I can't move" Jill stood up Billy gasped for air "Hold on Billy…don't give up…for Rebecca" She heard him whisper Rebecca's name and then she ran out the room. Minutes later she came back with serum. Billy seemed awfully…still. "Billy?…"

She knelt by him and shook him "Billy!, BILLY!" Billy opened his eyes and looked at Jill. She sighed in relief "your still alive thank god…here I got it this is going to hurt a bit Rebecca is better at this stuff then me" Billy gritted his teeth together as he felt a sting on his wound but it was serum it should help him. Jill smiled "Hey Billy…I know I keep asking this but…how do you know Rebecca?" Billy smirked "your not going to drop it are you?…alright I tell you" Jill sat down next to Billy.

"Well it all started on a train…an infested train full of horrible creatures. I met Rebecca on that train. She seemed to want to get off the train as much as I did. So I told her we should cooperate. We did cooperate but I knew she didn't trust me at first but no trust meant no survival. We had the chances to save each other's asses…it's properly what made Rebecca trust me…anyway all the hard work we put in, all the fighting we finally made it out of the nightmare. She took my dog tags to remember me by and walked away. To complete her mission" Jill thought about that mission she pretty much knew what he was talking about. "as for me I walked in the forest for a couple of hours…alone, as soon as I saw that escape helicopter I knew Rebecca was in there…I felt so empty without her. I couldn't stand being away from her. I knew then that I had to find her…I have my ways of getting information I found out S.T.A.R.S was going to be here…I'm hoping to find Rebecca…to tell her how I feel" Jill was surprised. This strong muscular man is in love with someone as small and young as Rebecca? "So…your in love with Rebecca?"

Billy stayed silent, he held his legs to his chest but he did nod to Jill's question. He was in love with Rebecca Chambers "That's why I have to find her" "Billy we will find Rebecca ok?" Billy nodded again he looked at Jill "your name?" "Jill Valentine" Billy got up and so did Jill. "Anyway thanks Jill…let's separate if I find Rebecca I will call you ok?" Jill nodded "ok sound like a plan, see you later then" and Jill walked out the door.

/ YAY sorry I felt like saying that…look I'm really sorry this story doesn't sound to good so far but the hell with it XD. Well Billy's got his feeling out well I wonder what's going to happen next. See you then.


	4. Reunited

Truth

Chapter 4: Reunited

Billy looked around the library, his dizziness had faded and he was surprised with just how fast serum worked. His eyes paid attention to this slightly different colored bookcase and it was out of place. His curiosity took over and he moved towards the bookcase.

He pushed the bookcase to see a hidden door "Hello, what this then?" Billy said to himself. He walked inside the hidden door it was dirty and deserted not to mention it smelled bad. But then Billy heard rustling. Billy got out his gun…he didn't feel like being bitten again. Turning a corner he saw another person crouching down.

He pointed his gun at the figure, he wasn't sure if it was a zombie or not. The being quickly turned around, that's when Billy eyes widened…He was looking at his beloved Rebecca. She was still as he remember her…beautiful. "Rebecca…"

Rebecca lips parted unable to believe what she was seeing. Had Billy come back for her? "Billy?" Billy smiled and put his gun away and laughed "This is pretty much how we met…well? Do I get a hug?" He put his arms out and waited. In seconds Rebecca ran into them and Billy held her tight "Oh Billy you've come back but you were meant to run…why didn't you run away?…I thought I was never going to see you again"

Billy raised an eyebrow "We've only been separated for seven weeks and you think I was dead?" Billy couldn't help but laugh at that. Rebecca smiled, he still was how she remembered but she had a question on her mind "Billy? Why are you here?" Billy looked at her he seemed serious now. "I couldn't leave you Rebecca…I…you're the only thing that matters to me". Rebecca blushed madly. So did Billy. "Billy…what are you saying?" Billy looked away from her for a second. He's never felt this way about a woman before. But Rebecca is everything that Billy's ever wanted.

He looked back at her and moved closer "Rebecca what I'm trying to say is…well…I'm in love with you" After saying that Billy held Rebecca close to him. She could feel the warmth of his breath, he tilted his head and leaned forward hoping to kiss Rebecca's precious lips. But his hopes was ruined when he and Rebecca heard a thud on the floor. Both their heads turned, a zombie got off the floor and smelt there scent and was heading towards them.

Rebecca looked quite alert. Billy just frowned and sighed and lifted his gun "You've just ruined our moment you son of a bitch" Then he pulled the trigger, getting a sweet dead aim head shot. The zombie moaned and fell back and stopped moving…it was dead. Billy put his gun back down. Rebecca looked at him and smiled "you've still got it Billy"

Billy smirked and winked at her, then he put his arm around her waist and held her hand with his free one. He took a moment to stare at her emerald green eyes before trying again to get a kiss. But to his disappointment, Rebecca moved towards where the zombie fell. Was he ever going to kiss Rebecca? "Hey Billy! Look! There's a ladder…let's go up"

Billy followed Rebecca and they both went up this ladder. It seemed to have lead them to this heliport. Rebecca's radio suddenly made a noise "Yay! My radio is working I can call Jill now" But before Rebecca could press any buttons Billy stopped her by placing his hand on top of her's. She looked at him in a question expression he smiled at her "Can't we be alone a little longer Rebecca?" Rebecca blushed and she did put her radio away, Billy's smile grew, he got what he wanted.

Rebecca 'innocently' put her hands behind her back as if wanting to ask Billy something. She took a step forward "Um…Billy? Can I ask you something?" Billy leaned against a wall "Sure what is it doll face?" Rebecca tilted her head to the side and Billy thought she looked pretty cute like that "Did you mean it?" Billy raised an eyebrow "mean what?" Rebecca's blushed "When you said you loved me…Is it true?…Do you love me?"

Now it was Billy's turn to blush, his whole face went bright red. But he took a deep breath and looked back at Rebecca's wondering face and gave her a gently smile and took both her hands "Of course I meant it and yes I do love you more then anything Rebecca"

He moved away from the wall and put his arms around Rebecca. She put her hands on his chest. They stared into each other's eyes, Sapphire met Emerald. "Are you going to stop me this time Rebecca?" She didn't say a word. Billy guessed she got lost in his stare. Then he pressed his lips against her, it's was forceful and desperate. Billy's hold around Rebecca tightened and his tongue willingly explode her mouth. He really didn't want to break the kiss, but the lack of oxygen caught up with him and he had too. Rebecca was very stunned and speechless. Billy stroked Rebecca's cheek lovingly. "I love you Rebecca"

Rebecca was still speechless, she couldn't say a word she just stared at Billy who leaned in again for another kiss. But his radio went off. And he moved away "This is Billy" The voice of Jill was heard "Billy this is Jill, have you found her yet?" Rebecca screamed in joy "Jill!" Billy handed his radio to Rebecca "Jill! I'm here!" Rebecca could hear Jill sigh in relief "Rebecca thank god your ok, I was so worried, what happened to you?"

Rebecca put her hand on her hip "Well I called your name while you were checking that body, there was a movable bookcase I thought we should investigate. So I moved the bookcase myself and got trapped down here. But Billy here now" Billy winked at Rebecca "ok Rebecca where are you?" Rebecca looked around she didn't really know, so Billy took his radio back and tickled Rebecca under her chin and smirked at her. "Jill it's Billy again go and get all the other S.T.A.R.S officers and come back to the library where you found me, don't ask why. I'll tell you when you get here I'll meet you there alright?" Billy waited for a reply "Alright…look after Rebecca, Billy" Billy just grinned "of course I will" "Jill, over and out"

After that the radio was turned off, so Billy put his radio back in his pocket and he went to climb back down the ladder. But Rebecca stopped him "Billy? Where are you going?" Billy climbed back up the ladder "I'm not going far, but stay here sweetheart I'll be back I promise" Rebecca didn't like the thought of being here alone "But Billy…" He silenced her with a kiss, but it was a quick touch ago. Billy placed his hands on Rebecca's shoulders "I said I'll be back and that is a promise" Rebecca nodded and smiled "That's my girl…you know you should smile more often, your very beautiful"

Billy winked then climbed down the ladder, going back into the deserted room. The bookcase he moved was still in placed so he could exit no problem. He was back in the library and that's where he crossed his arms and waited for the other S.T.A.R.S officers to meet him in this destination.

/WOO HOO BILLY X REBECCA XD I was waiting for a perfect moment to bring in a kiss and that was perfect don't you agree? This is for all you Billy x Rebecca fans out there. I'm a fan myself. I'm sleepy now T.T anyway stay tuned for chapter 5 . Good night everyone.


	5. Escape

Truth

Chapter 5: Escape

"Chris?…Chris are you there" Jill said walking carefully. Chris walked around the corner "Don't worry Jill I'm here now what's the matter?" Jill stopped walking "It's Billy he has found Rebecca. He told me to meet him but he also wants all of us there" Chris nodded "Alright! Let's go and get Barry and Richard" 

Meanwhile…

"Come on Richard, Rebecca's got to be here somewhere…Richard?" Barry turned around Richard just stood there, head down. Barry slowly started to approach "Richard what's the matter?" Barry put his hand on Richard's shoulder "Richard?" Suddenly! Richard grabbed Barry's arm and tried to bite him "RICHARD!" Barry backed away then he saw Richard's face. His eyes as white as snow, his face bloody…He was one of them. 

"Oh no…Richard" Barry then had a flashback. Richard was bitten multiple times and Barry couldn't get the zombie off fast enough. In present time Barry got him magnum out "Forgive me" Then Barry pulled the trigger, the magnum pierced right through Richard's head and he fell on the floor. Barry put his gun down "you were a good officer Richard" 

Behind him the door opened Barry turned and pointed his gun only to see Chris and Jill. Chris put his hands up and he had a joking tone in his voice "Whoa Barry" Barry put his gun down "Gee Chris, Jill you both scared the hell out of me" Jill looked behind Barry and saw Richard "Richard!!" Jill rushed and knelt down by the corpse of Richard. "What the hell happened?"

Barry turned his head away "I had to do it…he turned into them" Jill felt tears in her eyes "No…" Barry put his hand on her shoulder "I had to do it I'm sorry Jill" Chris put his hand on Barry's shoulder as he moved away from Jill. "You did the right thing Barry…putting Richard out of his pain…but right now we have somewhere to be" Barry looked up "What about little Rebecca?…she isn't dead is she?" Jill got up "No she with another person, named Billy Coen he found her and told me to find all of you and return to the library" 

Barry shook his head "And you trust this guy? With Rebecca?" Jill crossed her arms "I trust Rebecca and Rebecca trusts Billy I see no harm anyway…" She winked "I know a little secret but I'm going to keep that quiet…anyway Billy is waiting for us so I suggest we hurry" 

Chris just shrugged "if he wants all of us it must be something really important" Barry stopped them both from walking off "Wait! Did you find any survivors?" he looked at Jill "Not me" then he look at Chris "Nor me either there was just Billy and he can pretty much take care of himself" Barry sighed "One person and one that doesn't need our help at all…I guest this mission was a waste of time" 

Jill shook her head "I don't think so because I know Rebecca can be truly happy now I think that's an accomplishment" Chris nodded "Yeah well as long as she's safe well Jill lead the way" Jill saluted "roger!" 

After killing unwanted visitors in the house just to get to the library they finally made it, or so they hoped "I think this is it…well let's check" Jill said as she opened the door, inside was a huge library and Billy standing there who got bored waiting and dozed off. As soon as he heard footsteps approaching him, his eyes opened "It's about time you came Jill" Jill just shrugged "sorry I went on a S.T.A.R.S hunt" Billy smirk "Very funny" then he looked at them all and raised an eyebrow "Just the three of you?" 

They all looked at each other Chris nodded "yeah just the three of us" Billy unfolded his arms "follow me then" He guided them to the hidden passage then they all went up the ladder. Rebecca got up as soon as she saw them "Chris!, Jill!, Barry!" she ran and hugged they all Barry just laugh "how are you doing kid?" Rebecca looked up at them "where's Richard?" That when they all looked uncomfortable. Rebecca looked at Billy, who just shrugged he didn't have a clue. 

Chris was brave enough to speak up "Richard isn't coming with us" Rebecca looked at the ground "He's dead isn't he?" she said in a teary voice Billy came from behind her and hugged her and rocked her gentle "Shhhhhhh, don't cry, it's alright" he stroked her hair gently Barry walked up to them "Who are you?" Billy looked up seeing the question was directed at him but Jill spoke up "That's Billy the one I was telling you about" Barry just smiled and looked at Billy "Right then Billy what do you want with all of us? Is it urgent?" Billy let his grip around Rebecca go "Well as you know by now all the people here are zombies and now were trapped here, we can't leave through the front door, those bastards are there, so I thought we take the sky" He pointed up Chris looked around there was no helicopter "Yeah? What with? There no helicopter" Billy smirk "or is there, stand back" they moved back as he said and they saw him walk over an terminal and clicked some buttons.

Suddenly the ground came apart and a helicopter came up…perfect for them. Chris folded his arms "Smart ass" Jill laughed "this will be perfect I thought we was going to be trapped here forever" Billy got in the helicopter the others followed "Right this thing needs two pilots, who else can drive a helicopter?" Chris put his hand up "I can, I'll help you" and with that they took off away from the mansion. Rebecca sat behind Billy, she had her hands nervously on her knees.

"Do you think they sent us there on purpose…I mean after what Wesker tried to do" Jill put her arm around her in attempt to comfort "No sweetheart we'll go back to the station and find out what was going on" Billy eyes widen "Um…station?…police station?" Chris looked at Billy and raised an eyebrow "Yeah…why? Don't like police stations Billy?" Billy laughed "No I'm just curious that's all" Jill looked at Rebecca's discomfort "Rebecca? You ok?" Billy tilted his head a bit "Rebecca?" Rebecca looked up "I'm fine…just sleepy"

Barry yawned "your not the only one kid" Billy shook his head "How long is it to the police station?" Chris looked at Billy "Not long about an hour the most" Billy nodded Jill came from behind him "did you tell Rebecca?" "Tell her what?" Jill giggled "you know…your feelings" Billy grinned "Oh yeah" Jill gasped "what was her reaction?" Billy laughed "Bloody stunned?" Chris was listening to there conversation, he didn't hear the start part but he had that "Who was bloody stunned? I hope your not trying to steal my girl Coen" Billy smirk "Naw…Redfield she's not my type" Jill gave Billy a glare then she laughed "Hey!…naw it's cool your not my type either…but I know who's yours" Billy quickly shushed Jill "SHHHHHHHH" Jill just laughed and sat back next to Rebecca, who looked frightened.

"Please let's not go to the station" Barry leaned forward "Why?" "Please let's just not go there" Chris turned around "Listen Rebecca we'll make sure nobody shouts at you, look we all did bad we only found one person" Billy interrupted "who came by himself" Chris shrugged "and I still don't know why Billy" " I have my reasons Redfield" Chris turned back around " hey were nearly there by the way" Rebecca began to shred a few tears Jill noticed she tapped Billy on the shoulder "Billy why don't we swap seats so you can dry Rebecca's tears" Billy turned "She's crying?…yeah let's swap" 

Billy step over and Jill got in the front seats with Chris. Billy sat next to Rebecca "Rebecca what is it come on tell me" he put his arms around her. She looked up at him "what's going to happened to you Billy" she whispered to him Billy decided to whisper also "I don't know…but what ever happens I'll be strong because your with me. I love you Rebecca" Rebecca put her head on Billy's chest Barry whistled "I think there something going on between you two"

Billy grinned and proudly announced "Rebecca's my little girlfriend that's what" Barry laughed "Couple? Rebecca why didn't you say?" poor Rebecca had her head in Billy chest completely embarrassed of what Billy just shouted out. Billy kissed the top of Rebecca's head. "Hey lovebirds I can see the station I'm going to land" Chris said Rebecca looked worried "Oh no" She held Billy tight he held back "I love you Billy" Rebecca told him Billy smiled "I love you too doll face" 

The helicopter landed and they stepped off slowly. "I'll stay here until you've finished talking" Billy said to the S.T.A.R.S officers. They nodded and made there way inside the station. They all had a bad feeling as well.

/Sorry Richard fans I had to do it. Don't hate me now…so what did you think of this chapter…not bad eh? grins stay tuned for Chapter 6...believe me I have a good feeling about this one. 


	6. Under Arrest

Truth

Chapter 6: Under arrest

The S.T.A.R.S officers stood in a line, one by one. The chief looked at them all "Your missing someone…what happened?" Barry spoke up first "Sir the T-virus managed to get the victims of that mansion…there was no one" the chief looked surprised "All zombies?" Chris thought for a moment "Well we did find one guy…"

Rebecca eyes widen, she knew he was going to talk about Billy so she quickly interrupted "WE SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD!" Everyone looked at Rebecca; who pretty much had her face as red as beetroot. The chief leaned forward on his chair "Continue officer Chambers"

Rebecca thought for a moment "Um…yeah we found a guy, but later on he turned into a zombie…so we shot him" She quickly looked at Jill hoping to get backup "Right Jill? Right?" Jill looked as confused as everyone else. But she did back Rebecca up, she must have had a good reason for her sudden outburst "Oh yeah Rebecca, that guy he was a bastard" Rebecca sighed in relief Chris kept silent about Billy.

The chief sighed in disappointment "No survivors…that's really sad those poor people…well you tried your best all four of you so well done" A police officer suddenly came in "Sir! The S.T.A.R.S officers may not have found any survivors but they found our most wanted prisoner"

Two officers came in with Billy who tried to get away from them and was in handcuffs. Chris and Barry were very stunned "Billy??" Barry shook his head "What the hell is going on?" Even Jill was stunned, Rebecca just burst into tears and Jill looked at Rebecca sympathetically "Oh Rebecca…you must of known this" Chris stepped forward he had an anger tone in his voice "Yeah! That's why you didn't want to come here isn't it Rebecca?"

The chief stood up and glared at Billy; who everyone could see had fear in his eyes. "After so long searching for you…Billy Coen, your under arrest for the murder of 23 innocent people" Chris backed away he had a hand on his head "23 PEOPLE!!" Barry looked away "I can't believe It…"

Rebecca got up and jumped at Billy's defense "IT WASN'T HIM, HE WAS FRAMED" the chief looked at Rebecca "Officer Chambers sit down, Boys get that thing out of my sight" The officers saluted "Sir yes sir!" and they dragged Billy, he looked into Rebecca's tearful eyes "I love you Rebecca Chambers I always will" Then Billy gave up struggling and the officers took him away.

Everyone looked at Rebecca who sat on the chair, sobbing her heart out. Billy didn't do anything and he was getting punished and he was called a 'Thing'. Jill went to comfort Rebecca "Aww Rebecca, shhhhh it's alright your safe now" Rebecca got up and glared at them all "SAFE? The only person I was safe with was with Billy!!"

Rebecca looked around the room. Jill had a expression of concern, Barry was very stunned, and Chris looked well and truly pissed off. He walked over to a table and slammed his fist down, making Rebecca and Jill jump "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TRUSTED THAT BASTARD" The chief sat back down "Officer Redfield calm down" Chris shook his head he couldn't believe what he was hearing "CALM DOWN! How the fuck can I calm down? Look at poor Rebecca, He must of threatened her or something. No wonder she's crying she must be frightened for her life…oh god he was on his own with her!"

Barry rushed over to Rebecca and checked for any injuries "He didn't hurt you did he?" Rebecca pulled away from Barry hand "Of course he didn't!" The chief stood up and walked over to Rebecca "Officer Chambers may I speak with you alone?" Rebecca just shrugged "Oh is this the part where you tell me I'm fired?" The chief sighed "No, just come with me"

Rebecca looked at Jill, and Jill nodded at her so Rebecca followed the chief to his special office "Sit down Officer" Rebecca did as she was ordered "Billy Coen didn't hurt you did he? Officer Chambers I want the truth" Rebecca shook her head nervously "No he didn't and I know he's innocent. He didn't kill them people I know it. I love him, please don't hurt him Chief I beg you!" The chief leaned back "He's a Criminal and you're a Police Officer…Not a good pair if you ask me" Rebecca looked up "Can I see him?" The chief looked at Rebecca.

"That's really not a good idea Officer Chambers" Rebecca got up "Please let me see him I don't know what I'll do without him" The chief sighed and looked at Rebecca "Fine…But we are not letting him out that cell understand?"

Rebecca didn't like that idea but she nodded anyway. She so badly wanted to see Billy right now. The chief leaded her down a long cold corridor. Down the end of that corridor was only one prison cell where Billy sat staring out the only window in there "Coen! Someone is here to see you"

Billy turned his head as soon as he saw Rebecca he rushed to the prison bars "Rebecca!" Rebecca looked into Billy's deep sea blue eyes "Oh Billy" The chief spoke "I have to get an officer I can't let you be on your own with him" Rebecca looked back at the chief "Is it ok for Jill to come here? I feel safe with her" The chief nodded and walked out. Billy reached his arm out and stroked Rebecca's cheek lovingly and smiled gently at her.

"Even though it's only been ten minutes I've really missed you" Billy said then he looked down sad for some reason. "Rebecca I'm so sorry I've got you into such a mess. But I regretted letting you go that day I couldn't handle being away from you. I had to find you. Forgive me Rebecca"

Rebecca shook her head "No I can't forgive you" Billy looked at her to be honest he couldn't blame her for saying that. But she surprised him when she stroked his cheek in return "No I can't forgive you Billy, for there's nothing to forgive you for" Billy smiled lovingly at Rebecca he was so glad to have Rebecca. Jill walked In she smiled at Rebecca "Hey Rebecca…you ok?"

Rebecca nodded Jill looked at Billy she didn't say a word to him "Rebecca the chief said you have fifteen minutes to say your final goodbye" Rebecca looked at Jill shocked "Final goodbye?" Rebecca said Billy replied to Rebecca's question "Yeah sweetheart…tomorrow I'll be executed…our meeting now is the last time we'll ever see each other." Rebecca stepped away from the prison bars her heart felt so heavy and she felt so sick. "No…" Billy looked at her he felt so bad "They have to Rebecca. They have to complete my sentence but I'll die happy…because I've finally found my one true love. I had nothing until I had you"

Rebecca rushed back to the prison cell "But you didn't do anything!!" Billy shook his head "I have no proof Rebecca…there's nothing I can do so please will you answer me my final questions?" Rebecca looked at Billy and nodded "Yes of course what is it?"

Billy placed his hands on top of Rebecca's and stared into her eyes "Rebecca if I was allowed to live…would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?" Rebecca blushed and nodded "of course Billy" She stroked his cheek lovingly. "I know it's not the most romantic place but will you kiss me?" Billy asked and without no hesitation, Rebecca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Billy's. It was difficult to kiss any deeper because of the bars being in the way. Jill just watched them she felt so sorry for them both. Rebecca had finally found the man of her dreams and now he was going to be taken off her…just like that.

Billy and Rebecca pulled away from their kiss. "Are you not scared?" Rebecca whispered Billy laughed nervously "Scared? Rebecca I'm terrified" "I wish time would just stop forever" Billy nodded in agreement "so do I" Rebecca began to shred a few tears and Billy wiped them away "Shhhhh don't cry Little Rebecca, you've made me so happy I can't thank you enough for that"

The door opened and an officer came in "Time's up say your goodbyes and leave Officer Chambers" Rebecca stared at Billy. His eyes was watering as if he was going to cry but he was a strong person and could fight it off, Rebecca, however couldn't. Tears poured from her beautiful eyes "Goodbye Rebecca I'll always love you and my heart is forever yours" Rebecca nodded "and I'll never let it go I love you too Billy Coen"

Jill had to cover her mouth it was the only way to stop her from bursting into tears herself. The scene she was watching between the two lovers was breaking her heart. The officer looked at Jill "Officer Valentine please escort Officer Chambers out of here" "Yes sir…come on Rebecca"

Jill put an arm around Rebecca and they started walking away from the cell. Billy put his arm out but Rebecca was now out of reach. Rebecca turned around and looked at Billy that moment everything they've ever done flashed before her eyes. How they met, How they hated each other, How they fell in love, Their first kiss. Rebecca saw the sorrow in Billy's eyes and she could of sworn she saw tears fall from his eyes. Now the door slowly closed until Rebecca could see Billy no more.

Rebecca saw the others and they all got up Barry put his arm out "Rebecca…" Rebecca ran and pushed past them all and ran upstairs crying. Everyone then looked at Jill who also had tears in her eyes Barry and Chris looked at each other then back at her "Jill?" Barry asked "Jill what happened?" Chris continued. Jill then burst into tears and ran in Chris's arms "Oh Chris it was awful so so awful" Chris held around Jill tightened "what happened Jill?" "I've never seen anything so horribly sad before…poor Rebecca, poor Billy" Jill said then Chris made Jill look at him. "Poor Billy? That bastard deserves everything he gets" Jill shook her head madly "I don't believe it. I don't believe he killed those people…he was far too caring, the way he was with Rebecca I can't…I can't picture it"

Chris looked at Barry who looked very concerned it's not like Jill to cry. "Billy's convinced Jill too…he won't convince me after tomorrow that bastard will be dead and I hope he goes to hell for what he did to those poor innocent people." There was a moment of silence then Barry broke it.

"Who's going to see Rebecca? The poor girl is heart broken" Chris began to head towards the stairs but Jill stopped him "Tonight I'll go see Rebecca…for now leave her be I don't think she wants to see any of us right now. And I don't blame her" Chris tried to comfort Jill "Oh Jill" Jill just moved away "No…I'm done talking to you now" and she walked away. Chris looked at Barry and agreed to let Jill speak to Rebecca tonight.

/Wow my longest chapter. I'm really sorry I had to do it BILLY GOT ARRESTED AGAIN. Billy fans don't hate me for it pleaseeeeeeee. It hurt my heart to write this chapter out it really did. So what did you think please review because I feel happy when I get them . Stay tuned for Chapter 7.


	7. Yukoto?

Truth

Chapter 7: Yukoto?

Later that night there was a knock on Rebecca's door. The 18 year old was still sobbing, she just wanted to grab the cell keys and let Billy out so they could run away together. But there was no possibility, Billy was going to die and there was nothing she could about it. Rebecca looked up at her clock, then her door opened and in came Jill.

"Rebecca honey…it's me Jill" Jill looked at Rebecca and she could tell Rebecca had been crying for hours, her eyes were red and puffy. "Why Jill?…why him?"

Jill came to sit next to Rebecca "I know he's innocent I know…" Rebecca said still crying, then Jill surprised her "I believe you Rebecca" Rebecca looked at Jill stunned "What? You do? Really?" Jill nodded "Yes the way he was with you, he doesn't look like a murderer to me and something in my heart also tells me Billy's innocent" Rebecca stood up quickly "Then help me set him free, the officers will listen to you, they always listen to you" Jill sighed slowly "I'm sorry Rebecca but I can't. He known as a guilty man and the officers won't even listen to me for this one. Even he said nothing can be done about it."

Rebecca began to cry again "But! He can't die Jill! I love him!" Jill stood up and gave Rebecca a hug "Rebecca…" "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR DOING THIS!! NEVER!!" Rebecca yelled.

Jill decided to stay with Rebecca for the rest of the night, she was in so much of a state Jill just couldn't possibility leave her. It took Jill a few hours to get Rebecca to sleep. But she finally did get to sleep and dreamed a nightmare…

Morning finally came and Rebecca woke up hoping that all that happened was a dream and that Billy was safe somewhere and nobody was going to bring him harm. But her desire broke as she saw Jill asleep on her couch. A horrible thought kept ringing in Rebecca's head "_Billy's going to die today…today is it" _

Jill's eyes opened as she heard footsteps she saw Rebecca about to walk out the door then Jill sat up "Rebecca?" Rebecca turned around "Oh Jill…good morning" Jill got up and stretched "Do you feel better now" Rebecca shook her head "I…don't think I'll ever be the same again" These words concerned Jill. Why couldn't everything be the same as it used to be? Where Rebecca would laugh and joke around with the others? The happy cheerful Rebecca that everyone misses. Of course Jill didn't blame Billy for all of this. All he wanted was to love Rebecca and to be with her. Jill and Rebecca walked down stairs. The other officers were already down stairs. Chris got up as soon as he saw Rebecca. "Rebecca…I'm sorry we don't mean to hurt you but…" Rebecca just walked past Chris "Please don't talk to me right now…I'm not in the mood"

2 hours later

Rebecca sat there. She hugged her pillow close to her, she pretended it was Billy. She's completely lost hope in saving Billy now. Rebecca put her pillow down and walked downstairs, then she saw a girl walking up to the main desk. The chief leaned forward "Yes may we help you?"

The girl looked up "My name is Yukoto and I've come to explain…Bring the truth to you of what really happened in the Bullet Disaster" Rebecca looked shocked, was this proof of Billy's innocence? The chief pointed at the chair "Well then pleased take a seat and explain your story" Yukoto sat down and looked at Rebecca, she smiled at her then looked at the Chief "Well I heard on the news you arrested Mr.Coen for murdering the people of my village when he was the only one who saved me and how wrong you all are". The chief leaned back and Chris and Jill and Barry sat by Rebecca to hear the story also. Rebecca just hoped it was enough to set Billy free. "Please explain Yukoto" The chief said. Yukoto nodded "It was about a about ago…in my village"

Flashback one year ago

Children was playing in the village, enjoying there life in the village. The parents would prepare food and the elder would play the sweet songs of Africa with there flutes. Everything was perfect, nobody could disagree. But it all was washed away when the solders came and destroyed everything.

The commander looked at the village in disgust "What?…this is it? DAMN IT! They've got it all wrong!" One of the solders looked at his commander "What do we do sir?" The commander shook his head and loaded his gun "We can't go back emptied handed…Kill them all!" Lieutenant Billy Coen stepped forward "NO SIR DON'T!" The commander turned to Billy "Shut up Coen! Your in no position to order me around" Billy moved the arm of the Commander, the one which he was going to shoot with "No! I won't let you!" The Commander gave Billy a surprising attack by smacking his gun against Billy's head.

Billy fell to the ground, his head started throbbing and he could hear gunshots and people screaming. Weak on the ground Billy managed to look up and saw the village people dying "No!…Stop!" He felt hopeless but then he heard a crying child, Billy turned his head and saw a little girl hiding, she looked so frightened, Billy immediately put his arms out and held the girl "Shhhhh don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" He tried to hide the girl but couldn't so he ran for it, leaving behind the burned village.

The Commander turned around and saw Billy running away with a girl "COEN!…SHOOT THAT TRAITOR" Billy's fellow solders began shooting at him. Billy noticed this and ran faster he felt he needed to save this child. Billy managed to find the helicopter which they landed in. Billy opened the door and put the girl down and he crawl on the fall holding his head the little girl crawled up to him.

"Are you alright Sir?" Billy looked up his head was bleeding, blood coming down his face "you saved me mister your not like them…I'm Yukoto" Billy nodded and smiled he found a medic-pack and cleared his own wound, then got up. "Look I feel terrible for what my other solders did to your family…but your safe now" Yukoto looked down she seemed sad at the loss of her family. Billy flew the helicopter and they arrived in America four hours later. "What's going to happen to me mister?" Yukoto asked Billy he picked her up and carried her to a center where people would look after her "Here Yukoto…your new home be good ok?" he patted Yukoto on the head.

"I never got your name Mister" Billy turned and smiled and put something in her hand and made it close. "This will tell you". Then out of nowhere police came speeding on there cars they got out "Billy Coen your under arrest!" Yukoto looked shocked she tried to stop the police "No Stop! He didn't do anything"…

End flashback

"They wouldn't let me explain, they took Mr.Coen away when he didn't do anything wrong!" Yukoto looked at the chief firm in the eyes "That is the true story of the Bullet Disaster…you are looking at the only survivor" Everyone looked very stunned but the chief was still not believing it. "Where's your proof that your story is real?"

Yukoto held something in her hand "This is very precious to me" She shown them it was a silver bracelet with the name Billy Coen engraved on it. The chief looked away shocked "We've made a Terrible, terrible mistake …Get that poor man out of that cell" Rebecca literally screamed for joy. They were going to let Billy out!.

Meanwhile…

"Coen it's time" Billy gulped, he was frightened. The officers escorted him to the execution room where a noose was waiting for him. They made him stand on an movable floor and put the noose around his neck and tied his hands together. Billy began breathing heavy, his death was only seconds away, he couldn't stop thinking about Rebecca. He clutched his eyes shut. Suddenly…

"STOP! Release that man!" the Chief said as he burst through the door. Billy immediately opened his eyes did they just say release him? The officer questions him "Chief?" the Chief stepped forward " Get him down from there and untie him" The officers hesitated "That's an order!" The officers untied Billy and moved the noose from his neck. Billy backed into the wall he was so confused, so many questions was running in his head. "How?…what?…why?"

Then a familiar girl walked in and smiled "Good to see you again Mr.Coen" "It's you!" Billy whispered his head turned as soon as he saw Rebecca run in "Billy!" Billy rushed towards her "Rebecca!". Rebecca leap into his arms and he held her tight "Billy! I'm so happy! I'm so glad your safe!" Rebecca said to Billy. "Oh Rebecca I love you so much! I'll never let you go!" Billy replied. Rebecca looked at Yukoto , who was smiling at them.

"Thank you so much Yukoto…I would of lost Billy if it wasn't for you!" Yukoto nodded and smiled "I couldn't bear to see Mr.Coen get killed for nothing" The other S.T.A.R.S officers ran in, Jill sighed in relief "I'm glad your ok Billy. I had a feeling you were innocent" Billy smiled and held Rebecca closer to him, the love of his life.

After getting out the execution room. Rebecca hugged Jill "Thank you for believing us Jill" Jill smiled "Well Rebecca, I trust you and you trust him and any friend of yours is a friend of mine". The Chief walked up to Billy, he seemed very guilty "Billy Coen by the name of S.T.A.R.S I apologize for putting you in such trouble" Rebecca was outraged! All they could say was sorry?. "SORRY?! All you can say is sorry? Billy's been through so much and all you can say is Sorry!!" A officer tried to hush Rebecca "Quiet!" Then the Chief spoke again "No! she's right what we did to this poor man has given S.T.A.R.S a very bad name".

The Chief stood up straight in front of Billy "Billy Coen I offer you to work for S.T.A.R.S and become Officer Coen and be Officer Chambers partner" Billy was very stunned "Wow…I mean wow!" First he was a criminal now he was going to be an Officer. Rebecca grabbed his arm "So Billy what do you say? Wanna be my partner?" Billy turned to his beloved and bowed and kissed Rebecca's hand "It would be my honor Rebecca" The Chief saluted to Billy "It's my honor to welcome you to S.T.A.R.S Officer Coen"

Chris and Jill then Barry saluted also, Billy couldn't believe what was happening to him was he dreaming? Or did his luck just suddenly change?. He didn't know and he didn't care. Billy looked at Rebecca, that's when he couldn't help himself. He grabbed Rebecca and kissed her desperately, at first Rebecca froze. Everyone was watching them! But she soon closed her eyes and return his kiss and let him deepen it. Seconds later Billy pulled away and stared straight into Rebecca's eyes "I love you so much Rebecca" Rebecca felt like crying, not through sadness, but through happiness "I love you too Billy" Rebecca whispered.

Jill put her arm around Chris she felt so happy for them. Yukoto began to walk away, Billy called after her "Yukoto!" She turned around "I own you everything…if there anything I can do then…" Yukoto interrupted him "No Mr.Coen you've already saved my life and brought me a new home, a new family, a second chance at life. There's nothing more you can do". Billy smiled at her "I'll never forget you Yukoto, you will always be known as my little savoir in my heart" He placed his hand over his chest where his heart was. Yukoto turned around "Farewell Mr.Coen, Miss Chambers I hope all works well for you two". Rebecca waved "GoodbyeYukoto" "Don't worry about us, everything will be fine now". Billy said andYukoto smiled and walked away and left the building. Billy looked at Rebecca she stared back and they held hands. Life was going to be perfect now and it was just waiting for them.

/YAY …wow what a lonnnng chapter. Please review I think they rock :D. Billy lived yay. Stay tuned for the final chapter. Chapter 8, night everyone.


	8. Officer Coen

Truth

Chapter 8: Officer Coen

2 Days later

Billy walked into Rebecca's room in a fully armed S.T.A.R.S uniform. Rebecca looked away from her T.V and looked at Billy and blushed, he looked so good in that.

Billy smirked and saluted "Officer Coen at your service" Rebecca had to mentally giggle at that. She tapped onto her bed "Well you could keep me company Billy" Billy smiled and came over and sat next to Rebecca on her bed.

Rebecca put her head on Billy's shoulder and Billy wrapped his arm around her "Everything is so perfect" Rebecca said closing her eyes.

_On today's news…_

Billy and Rebecca stared at the T.V

"_It seems Billy Coen was released from prison two days ago after being proven innocent by the girl named Yukoto jakata. It also seems Billy Coen has decided to fight against crime after joining S.T.A.R.S Special, tactic, and, rescue, service. We are hoping to get an interview with Officer Coen later on today. Now we go to the weather. _

Not really bothered with the weather, Rebecca turned the T.V off. Billy leaned back "Well at least I'm not known as an criminal anymore and did she just say she wants an interview with me?" Rebecca beamed at him "Ok I take back what I said before, NOW everything is perfect and yes Billy" Rebecca said giggling "Not everything" Billy replied wagging his finger side to side. Rebecca looked at him confused Billy smirk and winked.

"What day shall we plan our wedding?" Rebecca's expression changed into shocked, Billy kissed her hand "You did say yes to me…or was it because I was in a prison cell?" Billy simple facted. Rebecca giggled again and blushed "I said yes because I love you…it'll be my honor to be your wife Billy" Billy pulled Rebecca to sit on his knee, Rebecca continued her sentence "Mrs.Coen…I like that" Billy blushed at that comment but then kissed her deeply on the lips. Rebecca's whole face flushed, Billy always kissed her so lovingly and it always made her blush.

They pulled apart and Billy tickled Rebecca's chin. "Don't worry doll face I'll get you a ring for that finger". Rebecca's whole face went bright red then the Chief walked in. "Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but Officer Coen these people are here to see you seems your famous now" Billy raised an eyebrow and He and Rebecca went down stairs. When Billy opened the front door, he was stunned by all the camera flashes and all sorts of microphones was near him.

"Billy Coen what was it like in prison" Billy looked at them weirdly "it's sucked what do you think?" Billy answered. Then another person asked him something else "Are you happy with S.T.A.R.S?" Billy put his arm around Rebecca who just came to join him "Oh yeah now that's cool" Another asked a question "How life now?" Billy smirked "Fan fucking tastic" Then lots of people started asking questions at the same time, confusing poor Billy but the Chief came and saved him from being trampled on.

"Sorry that's enough questions, I need Officer Coen now" They closed the main door Billy sighed in relief "that was weird" Jill laughed along with Barry and Chris shook his head and joined in. The chief put his hand up "Ok, ok enough laughing now I have a mission for you all" All the S.T.A.R.S officers leaned in to listen to the De-tails. After that they got out the front door and headed towards the S.T.A.R.S van.

Chris put thumbs up towards Billy "Ready for your first mission Officer Coen" Billy put his thumbs up also "You bet Redfield" Barry got in the driver's seat "Here we go" and the van drove. Billy looked at Rebecca and smiled he went to hell but was saved by his savior named Yukoto, and not to mention an Angel came down from heaven and he loved that angel. That Angel was named Rebecca Chambers.

/ And now my story must end. I say I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Resident evil and it's characters doesn't belong to me they belong to capcom. Final time asking please review my story. This Story was written by Angelcain and Farewell everyone.


End file.
